When Evil Strick Back To Hell
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yami is a police officer of STAR, along with Kaiba and Joey as his partney but when her wife Yugi was stolen by this freaking people that live in a village that fill with dead people and strange creatures that kill people, will Yami find his wife?
1. Chapter 1 The Strange Caller

When Evil Strike Back To Hell

Chapter One The Strange Caller

In Domino Police Station STAR, Yami was busy finishing up his last profile when his partner Kaiba came to him

"Hey Yami, aren't you done with your work yet because you remind me to remind you that you will be late for wife's dinner, remember?" said Kaiba, "I know but I just need to finish up these files," said Yami as he put some paper in the files, "Busy, busy, busy, no wonder you are my partner," said Kaiba, "Beside you finish your work already," said Yami, soon he place the files on the counter desk and took his jacket, "It done," said Yami, "About time, let get going, I'm starving," said Kaiba

**Than they went out and head to the car, soon Kaiba take the wheel and drove to Yami's house**

"So tell me Yami, is your wife pregnant?" said Kaiba

"Of course she is, about 2 months if I can recall," said Yami

"I see, so have you heard"?

"About What?"

"Some of our men went to investigated a mystery village about 100kilometres just at the south"

"You mean the Village call LongTile?"

"Yeah, that the village, we heard that people are dying there and our men didn't came back till now, they say that the villager over there are crazy like they were dead or something,"

"You mean like they were dead and came back like zombies?"

"Maybe but it just a rumor,"

**Soon the reach at Yami's house and park the car outside, soon they got out of the car and went to his house, but when they got in, they found the place empty**

"Yugi, I'm back, Yugi?" said Yami as he call her name over and over again but she wasn't here. "That strange, she not here? Where could she be?" said Yami

"Do you think she left, I mean come on, women always go out to but somethings? Right?

"I will have to disagree with you, Yugi will never leave like that, it not like her to leave without telling me," said Yami," Something must have happen to her,"

Soon he saw the phone having one miss called, than he press the play back as he listen to it

'Hi sorry I not able to called but please leave a message and I will soon call you back'

BEEP 'Ms Yugi Mutou, I please to inform you that someone will pick you up really soon before your husband come so do not called back' End of Message

"Weird, why would someone say not to call them back?" said Kaiba, "I don't know but," but as Yami was finishing his sentence, the phone rang as Yami pick it up

"Hello, Mutou residents," said Yami

"Are you Yami, Yugi's husband?" said the caller

"Yes I am, who is this?"

"Your wife, it with me"

"What, where is she, what did you do to her!"

Soon the line was cut off

"Hey Yami, what wrong?" said Kaiba, "This person had call say that he has my wife" said Yami, "But how can you know it a man?" said Kaiba, "By the voice, do you have your cell phone," said Yami, "Yes but why?" said Kaiba as he handed his phone to Yami, "I need to contact Joey, he could search where the person called through the satellite," said Yami as he call Joey, "Hello Joey here," said Joey, "Joey it me Yami, can you locate the person called two minutes ago at my phone line," said Yami, "Sure but why? Did something happen?" said Joey, "I tell you later but please trace the caller," said Yami, "Alright just give me a minute to access the phone line," said Joey

Soon he use the computer as he use the satellite to trace the caller, than he found the place where the person called

"Alright Yami, I found the caller, he called at a village call LongTile, the spooky place where there been report about it in the news," said Joey, "You mean she at there," said Yami, "Yes, apparently the person use the phone-line over there, but why a person called over there, what I found out that people over there were gone crazy as they kill people in any site, I go with you so I will meet you at your house in ten minutes" said Joey as he hung up

"So what did he say?" said Kaiba

"Yugi, she at LongTile," said Yami

"You don't mean that place but over there is dangerous," said Kaiba

"I know but I must save her" said Yami

**End of Chapter One**

Dark Magician Girl: A horror story, just making something new, on the next chapter will be abit scary so do you dare to read it when I put up, so stay tune and please review


	2. Chapter 2 The Clues In The Bedroom

When Evil Strike Back To Hell

Chapter Two The Clues In The Bedroom

/Yami thoughts/

/Yugi thoughts/

When Yami heard that his wife is been kidnapped by these mystery person, Yami and Kaiba is waiting for Joey to come to Yami's house, while they wait, they look around to find any clues to why this mystery person would kidnapped Yugi, first they search around the bedroom, when they got there, they found the room in a mess, the bed sheet is torn, wall covered in blood marks and the window was broken

"Is it me or this room been trash by a tornado," said Kaiba

"Or maybe a bloodshed, something must has happened here but what?" said Yami

Soon he look around and found a video tape on the table, as he took it, it was badly damaged

"Kaiba look, Yugi must have tape something but I don't know if it can still operate," said Yami

"We won't know till we see it," said Kaiba

Soon the they start playing the video but it was a bit blur to see

"There something," said Kaiba

**IN THE VIDEO**

**Yugi was finishing the millienium puzzle as she placed the last piece**

"**There is done, I hope that Yami will love this present for his birthday," said Yugi as she wrap the present and put a letter on top of it and put it in the drawer, soon she heard something at the window as she went there, all of a sudden she scream as she hide behind the bed**

"What going on, why is she screaming?" said Yami

**Than they heard something like the window glass was breaking, than some mens came to her but these men were covered in blood and they look like that they were almost dead**

"**What do you want, get away from me!" said Yugi as she tried to get away from them, soon they use their axe and slash at Yugi's right arm as she scream in pain, lucky she move just in time or she will lose her right arm but there was a cut on her arm that it bleeding**

"What are they doing to her!" said Yami

**Than one of them shoot a dart at her neck, soon she started to feel a bit tired as she faint to the ground, soon one of the men was going to kill her but they didn't, but they carry her and went away, soon the tape stop**

"What did they hurt her," said Yami

"But the real question is, why didn't they kill her," said Kaiba

"Kaiba, don't say that!" said Yami

"Just think for a sec, I didn't mean to say that but think about it, they were about to kill her but they stop all of a sudden and they took her away, someone must have order them or they will surely kill her," said Kaiba

"You're right, maybe someone is there but we couldn't see the person," said Yami

Than he remember that Yugi put the present at the drawer, soon he went to the desk and open a drawer as he found the present in it

"Hey, isn't that the present that your wife is giving you for your birthday?" said Kaiba

"Yes, maybe there a clue that will lead us to find her," said Yami

First, he took out the letter and read it

**Dear Yami**

**Happy Birthday, I hope that this present is good, my Grandpa gave it to me from Egypt, he say that this millennium puzzle was used to wore by the great Pharaoh who look just like you, and they say that if you wear this around your neck, you can feel the person close to you, so that mean whenever I feel lonely, you will know it and you can keep me company so I hope you like it**

**Love Yugi**

Soon he open the present and found the millennium puzzle in it, soon he wear it around his neck

"Hey, it suit you perfectly, maybe you should wear it at the party," said Kaiba

"Very funny, " said Yami

/Y…a..m…i/

"Huh? Who said that?" said Yami

"What wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" said Kaiba

"Yeah but I thought I heard Yugi voice in my head," said Yami

/Plea…se hel..p me Y.a..mi/

"I heard it again, and she trying to tell me something," said Yami

/Yugi, can you hear me/

/Please hurry Yami…/

/Yugi, are you there Yugi/

/……./

"She not responding, I hope she alright," said Yami

Than they heard someone knocking on the door

"That must be Joey, let go Yami," said Kaiba

"Right," said Yami

Soon they went out of the room and went to the door

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3 The Thruth Comes Out

When Evil Strick Back To Hell

Contains: Vulgar Language

Chapter Three The Truth comes out

When they got out, they saw Joey carrying a big case as he was sitting on the soft grass waiting for them, and soon Yami and Kaiba went to him

Than Joey looked at them, "So guys, found any clues?" said Joey as he stand up and carry the case but he notice that Yami was wearing a strange object around his neck, "Hey nick necklace but isn't it kind of big?"

Than soon Yami hold the millennium necklace that his dear wife gave to him, he tried to contact her but there was no answer, " It called a millennium necklace Joey, it was a birthday present from my wife" said Yami as he said it very sadly, like tears were about to fall

"I see, sorry if I have put that up" said Joey

"It okay, so did you found any news about the caller?" said Yami

"Yes but lets talk it while Kaiba drive on the way" said Joey as they went to the car

Kaiba took the wheels as Yami and Joey sat the back seats as Kaiba started the car as they drove through the road

"Hey mutt, what that inside the case?" said Kaiba, he noticew that the case was big and heavy but how can a mutt could carry it, he wonders

Than Joey open the case and inside was a shotgun, two piston, a gun holder for the leg, a sniper rifle, a machine gun and some grenades, there also a labtop in it as Joey on it and look through the data he found

"I have goods news and bad news, the good news that Yugi wasn't in the village after all" said Joey, "What but I thought you said that she was at the village?" said Yami with confusing, "That what they what you to think guys, when I check it with the data, thanks to Nasira" said Joey but it doesn't make Kaiba happy

"You men that ex-policewomen, I thought she join Umbrella since three years ago" said Kaiba, during the past, Nasira was exactly her girlfriend but she betray him as she join the Umbrella Corporations

"Well, the secret is that she still with STARS Kaiba, even the captain told me" said Joey

"But why didn't the captain told us about it?" said Kaiba

"Because he doesn't want another big fight like last time" said Joey

"But I will not forgive her" said Kaiba

"But how did she contact you Joey" said Yami but soon a video came out and it was…

"Hello boys" said Nasira as she was using the video conversation to talk to them

"You bitch, why did you called her!" said Kaiba

"Down boy, I don't want a fight here, I'm just here to give the bad news" said Nasira

"So tell me Nasira, have you found Yugi?" said Yami

"Yes but apparently they kept her somewhere that not even I can know it, when Joey told me about it, I sneak into the Umbrella data base and what I found that they are the one who did this" said Nasira

"But why would they took Yugi, she has nothing to do with them" said Yami

"That what I thought at first but I look through deeper and I found out the answer, they are using here as a test subject for their operation" said Nasira

"What do you mean, why would they used her as a test subject, she two month pregnant" said Yami

"That where the bad news come, a scientist name Dr Kalf create a device that make it go faster, which means that she is now 7 or maybe 8 month pregnant but I not really kind of sure, whatever their plans are, it not good for Yugi and his child, they may get serious damage" said Nasira

"Those damn bastard, why the hell they do that!" shouted Yami as he was very angry about this

"Yami calm down, angry won't solve the problem" said Joey

"You're right, I sorry but I.."

"Yami, I know how you feel, letting someone close to you get hurt, it very low, but there somethings eles I have to tell you, you heard about the rumors right" said Nasira

"Yeah, the village of Longville, who can forget that" said Kaiba

"Well, ter is no village, that is just the operation to confused the STARS, the village of Londville refer to Racoon City" said Nasira and they word 'Racoon City' were a shock to them

"Racoon City impossible, I thought it was destroy" said Kaiba

"It was but not complete, right now they are harvesting zombies and creatures far worst that I ever seen, not only that Yugi is there, there is also some STARTS there and even our mens from Umbrella" said Nasira

"But I thought they never used your mens" said Joey

"Only those who betray, I don't know what happening down therebut I coming with you guys" said Nasira

"Forget it, you cause to much trouble already" said Kaiba

"Kaiba, I know you still mad at me but I'm really sorry"

"Sorry my ass, you betray me and…"

"But I still have the ring you gave me" said Nasira as she held our her left hand as they saw a ring on her fingers, with a blue eyes shape gem in the middle

"You mean you still wearing it, but I thought you…" said Kaiba, "Threw it away, no you were wrong, I still kept it even though we broke up, but I know that someday you will forgive me" said Nasira

"Nasira" said Kaiba, he didn't know that she still wearing the ring that he gave it to her on their first date

"So where can we meet you?" said Yami

"Where are you now?" said Nasira

"Around Domino Avenue" said Yami

"So I will meet you at Domino Train Station, I have about four tickets to Racoon Forest, meet me there and please keep a low profile, we don't want the Umbrella know that, do we" said Nasira

"Okay we will meet you there" said Yami

"Nasira I…" said Kaiba but he couldn't say it

"I know, I miss you too Kaiba-kun, it been three years but let talk this at Domino Train Station okay" said Nasira as her message was cut

"It looks like Kaiba miss her girlfriend" said Joey

"Shut up mutt"said Kaiba as he drove faster to get there

_**Around outside of Racoon City**_

"_Are the plans ready?"_

"_Yes, we kept the girl with the others at point B as you told"_

"_Good, soon the creatures will rise again and no one can stop me, not even the STARS" _

_**To be continue**_

_**So how you like it, well it may not be good but I'm learing, drop me a review if it goods okay**_


End file.
